


Anticipation

by porcelainandleather



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt waits for Puck in the locker room. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Kurt looked up at Puck and grinned. Practice had ended at least twenty minutes and there were still to many boys in the locker room for them to do anything. They smiled at each other anyway and Puck gave him a wink, letting him know that they were thinking the same thing. Kurt craved the Jock’s touch but he settled for his smile at the moment. He packed up his uniform for the weekend as slow as he could before heading to the shower. They rarely got the time to get together but Kurt had been thinking about approaching Puck again for a few days now. When he stepped into the shower, there were only two boys remained behind. Kurt grew anxious knowing that that it would not take long for them to leave as well. Soon he was alone in showers and he was able to relax. He thought about the first time they had down this. The smaller boy had been shocked but now he welcomed the company. Kurt was completely at ease as he washed the sweat and filth from his skin. Finally he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his petite frame. “It took you long enough.” Kurt smiled as he turned around to look in Puck’s eyes. The other Jock just laughed and Kurt’s pulse quickened as Puck bent forward to pull him into a lust filled kiss. Yeah they were definitely on the same page.


End file.
